1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp unit, more particularly to a vehicular rotatable lamp unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles, such as automobiles, boats, etc., are designed with a conventional lamp unit fixed in front of a driver's seat. However, since the lamp unit remains fixed in its location, when the vehicle is driven along a curve in the road or around a corner, the driver is not able to clearly see objects on the left and right sides of the road. This poses significant safety risks during nighttime driving.
Currently, a rotatable lamp unit that is capable of rotating in accordance with a steering wheel of the vehicle is available. The rotatable lamp unit reduces the possibility of an accident especially when driving along a winding road.
Although the aforementioned rotatable lamp unit can enhance vehicle safety, in actual use, electrical wires connecting a power source of the vehicle to a lamp seat of the lamp unit are frequently entangled during driving so that breaks in the electrical wires easily occur.